thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lain Slade
'Appearance & Personality' : Appearance:' '''Lain's an average looking guy. He has a light skin complection with hair, that is a light shade of brown, often spiked slightly. His eyes are light green, almost like looking into an emerald. He stands at around six foot one, weighing around one hundred seventy pounds, with a muscular toned body, from his years of training. His outfit often varies from day to day, everything expect the beaded necklace, made entirely out of wood, he can always be seen wearing. : '''Personality: '''Lain is a very eager, cheerful and somewhat energetic person, often sporting a wide grin on his face. Laid-back and quite confident in his abilities. He's tries to be as friendly as possible, making him easy to approach. He doesn't hesitate to give a helping hand, and would protect those close to him with his life. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: 45,000,000 *Total Spent: 35,000,000 *Total Left: 10,000,000 'Possessions' *A wooden beaded necklace given to him by his mother the day he left town. *His trusty teddy bear Tibbers. 'Abilities & Spells' 'Gravity Magic *(Passive) Gravitation Adaptation '- The user is adapted and able act normally in both high, low or no gravity without the normal effects caused by the high gravity or weightlessness on body, both instantaneous and/or short/long term. *'Gravity Push' - The user thrusts one or both of their hands, palm facing forward, at their opponent, propelling them quickly away with amplified gravity. *'Gravity Pull''' -'' The user points one or both of their hands, palm facing forward at their opponent, attracting their opponent quickly toward them. *'Gravity Grasp' - Gesturing with one hand, the user lifts their opponent into the air by decreasing the amount of gravity on them. Having done this, the caster then increases the gravity around the target, inflicting excruciating pain unto them. *'Fall' - The user spreads both arms, with the index and middle finger of each hand being splayed apart. Having done this, the gravity of the intended location is then increased, disabling any foes within. This particular spell can also be used to cancel out other Magics. *'Black Hole' - The user places one of their hands over the other, with the fingers of both bent, and then claps them together, creating a dark orb between the caster and their opponent. This orb generates its own gravitational field, drawing in everything around itself, and also appears to increase in strength and size after a short period of time. However, the orb can be shattered with a sufficiently powerful Magic. 'Gravity Change *Gravity Change' - A Magic that allows its users to alter the gravity of a person, either themselves or someone else. Users can lower the target's gravity, enabling them to walk on walls, or raise the target's gravity, rendering them incapable of moving. 'Backstory' : On July 7th, X761, Lain was born into a small town just outside of Magnolia. Since birth he has had a strong connection to magic. Living in a small town with not much to do, he would spend any free time he had studying, training and practicing Gravity Magic. : Around August, 7th, X779, one month after his 18th birthday, Lain left his town, hoping to join a wizards' guild, to finally become a full fledged wizard. During his travels, Lain, would often help out the towns folk, to the best of his ability, no matter the job, whether it was to run off a group of bandits, or handing out flyers for a new shop, Lain, was always happy to help. While traveling no matter the town he was in, the name Fairy Tail, was always the talk of the town. : On March, 10th X784, after 5 years of traveling all over Earth Land, he found himself in Magnolia, home of the guild he's heard so much about. With all the studying and countless months of training, Lain finally felt he was strong enough to join Fairy Tail. 'Relationships (WIP) Friends: *Armaranthia Liebenhold *Conrad Jäger *Dahjer Cana'an *Felix Wolfstar *Gawain Switcher *Gildarts Clive *Isaac Reed *Jieun Kim *Junia Grant *Ken Zhandoji *Lokain Kizamura *Lux Vaughn *Malcolm Lasair *Master Makarov *Maxibillion Million *Mikota Sakamoto *Pan IronMop *Tiiron Sunyal *Yukina Amari '''Acquaintances: *Atticus Knight *Bishop Rothschild *Daisuke Mishima *Elfman Strauss *Grey Fullbuster *Hanabi Morimoto *Iris Freestone *Jarred Blackclaw *Jory Bloodmoon *Kami Fujikawa *Lucy Heartfillia *Mao Kurasama *Masaru Atsushi *Melody Foley *Mirajane Strauss *Nessarose Thorne *Sammi Filigree *Tenzo Kusanagi *Vahl'Drah Category:A-Class